


Connect the Dots

by homesickinspace



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Doodles, M/M, Smut, handjobs, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickinspace/pseuds/homesickinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler quickly found a new hobby in playing connect the dots with Josh's freckles. Josh didn't mind, of course.<br/>(prompt: @joshlerz on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connect the Dots

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a prompt from @joshlerz on tumblr: "tyler playing connect the dots with josh's shoulder freckles with a pen"

Tyler always found himself gravitated toward using pen. Of course, that could be seen from a mile away, considering how he wrote many, many lyrics. But, there was a deeper cathartic feeling he felt from scribbling or doodling with a pen. No matter the canvas.

It just so happened, on a break day during their extensive touring schedule, that it was hot. Very hot. Tyler and Josh were collapsed out on the floor, stiff AC chugging cool air into the room. Heat was still radiating from the carpet. Tyler begrudgingly sat up, aching for something else to do. He reached toward a nearby coffee table, grabbing some cheap blue pen. The search now, really, was for something to draw on. He considered channeling his inner high schooler and drawing on himself, yet decided against it: the thin ink wouldn’t show up enough against his honey skin.

The large, smooth expanse of Josh’s back was available, however. It was funny, because despite what most cameras picked up, his skin was covered in splatters and night sky’s worth of freckles. Now, Tyler felt the desire to channel his inner child, and play connect the dots.

Josh, face down against the carpet and absentmindedly focused on his phone, didn’t think much when Tyler kneel next to him, sinking into the beige carpet. The other man stayed there, quietly trying to pick out any sensible pattern of the flecks against Josh’s pale skin. While Josh was used to Tyler being in close proximity, not knowing what his friend was up to behind his intense stare was getting to him.

The contact between the scratchy nib of the pen and the soft skin of Josh’s back made him tense up. He turned his head around to the best of his ability, as much as he could with Tyler’s left hand on one shoulder blade. Tyler looked at him, innocent and batting his eyelashes.

“Is this okay?” He asked, lifting the pen up so Josh could see. Josh exhaled through his nose, and nodded. He turned back around and Tyler continued immediately with his project.

After the ink finally got going, the sensation was actually rather pleasant. Tyler’s grip on Josh as he intently connected lines of blue across pale skin was gentle, as if he was scared of breaking Josh. Yet, there was a certain intensity behind the light touches. It almost felt like a massage, really, as Tyler worked his way across Josh’s shoulder blade. The feeling went away rather quickly, over in a couple minutes.

Josh finally was able to turn over, watching as Tyler triumphantly leaned back on his knees. He shot Josh a shy smile, and the human canvas couldn’t help but do the same.

“What’d you draw on me, anyways?” Josh asked with a chuckle.

“That’s for you to find out.”

* * *

 

Over the following days, the habit of Tyler drawing on Josh grew more and more prevalent. Initially, whatever Tyler scribbled onto Josh’s back and bare arm was quickly washed off. What Tyler had drawn that first time ultimately turned out being some meme, that of which Tyler had a hard laugh about later on that day. The drawings progressed, though, turning into more finalized products. Smiley faces, stars, hearts, even the band’s logo. Josh began to keep them on his skin for longer, whether for giggles or some other reason.

That other reason, as Josh soon realized, was that he loved the way it felt when Tyler did it. Loved the way the nib soared across his skin. Loved the way that Tyler only made strokes when he absolutely meant it, made each line with such precision that one would think that it would be permanent. Loved the habit Tyler always had of resting his non-dominant hand on Josh, and despite how light his hand was, Josh could never bring himself together enough to escape from the unspoken vice Tyler had on him. This, possibly, could be due to the way Tyler would look at him once he began to keep the designs on him for longer. Despite, y’know, tattooing their names on each other on stage, he had looked shocked at dress rehearsal that day once he saw the same smiley face still plastered across Josh’s shoulder throughout practice. The look eventually turned from surprise to something that the drummer couldn’t describe. But he wanted _more_ , more of the heat behind Tyler’s dark eyes when he stared like that.

It progressed to the point where Tyler would pick up a nearby pen, anything from a ballpoint to some pink glittery gel pen (he had tried a Sharpie once; that was where Josh had drawn the line), look expectantly at his friend, and immediately assume the position behind or next to him. Tonight was no exception: they were in their joint dressing room, hours before they had to be on stage. Josh was lounging on one of the couches, phone in hand, when a shadow is cast over him.

“May I…?” Tyler loomed over Josh, expectant smile and blue pen in hand. Josh could tell, though, that the same heat was in his gaze. Josh nodded, perhaps a bit too eagerly, and stripped off the tank top he was wearing. He then turned over on the couch, leaving his naked torso open to his friend. In one swift motion, Tyler straddled himself on top of Josh, delicately placing his thighs on either side of Josh’s. The drummer could feel his face blush. Before, Tyler had usually picked places on Josh’s body that were rather high up on his torso. With calloused fingers gliding across the small of his back, dangerously close to the waistband of his shorts, Josh knew that wasn’t the case right now.

Honestly? He wasn’t complaining.

Okay, maybe he was complaining a little bit. Tyler’s touch felt like fire against his skin, spreading from his spine all the way to his head. And other places he was desperately trying to ignore right now with his best friend right above him. He squirmed under Tyler, trying to get comfortable despite his half-hard dick asking for attention. The usually languid hold Tyler had during these sessions tightened, the tips of his fingers pressing into Josh’s hip.

“Stay still, man,” Tyler warned, settling his weight further onto Josh’s body. The tone of Tyler’s voice was tinged with something _more,_ something _deeper,_ hidden beneath the surface of seeming annoyance. The drummer dared not to look up to meet Tyler’s stare- the visual wouldn’t help his current situation-just mumbled a ‘sorry’ and stuck his further flushing face into one of his elbows. His friend continued, pressing long strokes of ink against pale skin. A low hum came from Tyler, as if he was using a tattoo machine on his friend’s lower back. The sounds weren’t helping Josh’s situation. No matter what distractions he tried to implement in his mind, from road kill to his grandmother, the present of the singer was just _there,_ turning him on to no end _._ The breath tickling against the planes of Josh’s back. The heat of Tyler on top of him, radiating from an endless source. The sting the pen left behind as the pressure increased. It seemed like an _eternity,_ Josh trying to ignore an obvious problem as Tyler continued his fun. The weight from above him was finally lifted as his friend removed himself from his thighs. The drummer decided to finally smell the roses, so to speak, and flipped himself around on the couch.

Tyler loomed over him, knees barely on the couch anymore. Tyler observed Josh’s face with dark, intent eyes; how Josh was embarrassingly blushed, pupils blown, lips slightly parted. The singer’s eyes scanned Josh’s body, stopped at his white shorts that did little to hide the bulge he had, and his eyes widened. Tyler quickly met the other’s eyes with his own, incredulous of what he saw.

“Uh…” Josh trailed off, trying to find the words to explain himself, but pulling a blank.

“Can I,” Tyler paused to resume his previous straddling position over Josh, “maybe try something?” Josh nodded, and this time he _knew_ he was too eager, but couldn’t care less. Tyler leaned forward, placing his hands around either side of Josh’s head. And, he kissed his best friend.

Josh was savoring every moment of the kiss. Initially sweet and close-mouthed, the drummer quickly deepened the kiss and leaned up from his laid out position. He cupped Tyler’s jaw with his hands as the kiss turned into desperation. The singer could feel crooked teeth nip at his lower lip as he let out a soft moan.

The presence of Tyler’s hands was even more prevalent now. The drummer couldn’t help but lean into the other’s touch; caressing his jaw, sliding down his back, gripping onto his hips strong enough to possibly leave bruises. Josh’s mouth moved down to Tyler’s neck, biting at the caramel skin and sucking away the sting.

“Ah,” Tyler breathed out, “n-no hickies. People will-” A groan escaped from his mouth as Josh bit at a spot just below his jawline. “People will see.”

“Just wear more makeup,” the drummer murmured, continuing to make his way down to the other’s collar bone. Tyler let out another sigh. He couldn’t help but buck his hips at Josh biting particularly hard down on his collarbone. The both moaned at that, and Tyler knew the pace they were moving at was _way_ too slow.

The singer tucked his thumbs into the other’s basketball shorts. Prying his eyes open, he peeked at Josh to make sure this was okay. What Tyler got in return was a sight that made his dick jerk in his pants; dark, dark eyes piercing right through him, with flushed cheeks and chapped lips to match. With a minute nod of the drummer’s head, coupled with him lifting his hips off of the couch, Tyler pulled down his shorts, leaving him in just his boxers. Josh shifted to his knees, leaving both of them even-leveled, one thigh between the other’s legs.

“Too many clothes,” Josh sighed, shaky hands reaching around to the hem of Tyler’s shirt. The singer quickly bent to Josh’s will, stripping his tank top to the floor. After a bit of shifting, and a lot of tugging, Tyler’s jeans were tossed aside as well.

“Would totally blow you right now,” Josh breathed out, returning his hands to the other’s body, “but w-we gotta go on stage later.” Tyler let out a high moan.

“Let’s just, like, jack off then,” Tyler hastily said, gently moving to cup the other’s dick. The moan that spilled from Josh’s lips was a sound that made the singer weak. Everything moved like a blur, hands and sounds encompassing their entire surroundings. Before Tyler could even truly recognize what was going on, both of their dicks were exposed to the cool air, Josh’s calloused hands wrapping around both of them at once. A steady and fast rhythm was established, damn those talented drummer hands, leaving both of them gasping for air in the close environment.

“D-dude, I’m close,” Josh moaned out, tightening the grip between them, “Talk to me, baby.” Tyler groaned at that, leaning into the crook of the drummer’s neck.

“Fuck, Joshie,” Tyler babbled, voice low and gravelly, clutching onto Josh’s back, “you’re so hot like this. When you keep whatever I draw on y-you,” he paused to squeeze the tattoo of his name on the other’s thigh, causing Josh to let out a gasp, “fuck, i-it’s like everyone knows about what happens, the fact that you’re _mine_ , all mine, oh my _god,_ it’s amazing-” Tyler’s back arched at that, clawing at the other with stubby nails. A loud moan radiated through the room as white streaks sprayed between their chests. Josh followed suit after that, leaving the two of them panting and coming down from their high. The drummer placed a hand on the other’s chest, only to pull back at the stickiness.

“Hold on, lemme get tissues or something” Josh said, moving to reach for _something_ to clean up. Tyler stopped him, taking the drummer’s calloused fingers into his mouth and sucking them clean. “ _Dude,_ ” Josh moaned out, watching Tyler’s lips wrap tight around his fingers. The singer let go with an obscene ‘pop’, leaning back on his heels.

“That was amazing,” Tyler said softly, voice rough around the edges. “Thank you.”

“Maybe all the ink poisoning you’ll give me is worth something,” Josh chuckled, dabbing the newly acquired tissues on the two of them. Tyler laughed, leaning back into the crook of Josh’s neck.

Josh could definitely learn to love this, too.

**Author's Note:**

> oh mY god its been too long since ive written?? so im probably a bit rusty, sorry ! also ive never swam the depths of joshler before, so now im officially in hell. anyWAYS, thanks fr checking this out !! follow my instagram / tumblr @ crvptozoology if u want, i guess (mostly more sfw than this was, brb gonna go bathe in holy water rn)  
> also this wasn't beta'd by anyone, so apologies fr any grammatical / other errors here


End file.
